Digital three-dimensional (3D) models can be generated based on scans of architectural spaces (e.g., houses, construction sites, office spaces, etc). In certain instances, a 3D model of an architectural space can be associated with one or more windows. However, data associated with windows of a 3D model (e.g., data obtained via a scan of an architectural space) often times does not accurately and/or adequately convey a view out the windows.